


Briar x Hopper

by ConnorProject2K17



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/M, Hopper has social anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnorProject2K17/pseuds/ConnorProject2K17
Summary: Just a short beginning to a new fic





	Briar x Hopper

Briar stormed down the castle halls with an angry expression on her face. She was alone, as most students went back to their own dorms at night. Once in a while she saw a few people leaving classroom who saw her jumped out of her way. She was fuming mad.

  
"A guy who actually asks me out. And he turned out to be a big joke!’ She thought to herself, her heels clacking angrily against the tile floors.

  
“B-Briar! Briar wait!”

  
And there was the object of her rage, a few steps behind her. It was no wonder he had caught up, she was in six-inch wedges and he was the fastest in gym.

  
‘The result of years of hopping everywhere!’ Her mind thought. Okay, that hadn’t been her best insult, but she was too upset to think right now.

  
“Briar!” He tried again. Briar scowled at some boy closing his locker, and he crashed his head against the door. She smiled, a moment of happiness in her otherwise gloomy afternoon. She heard Hopper’s footsteps behind her quickening, and she panicked. Briar refused to let him talk to her! Not after he humiliated her like that!  
A devious thought came to her mind. She turned around, and smiled her best smile at him. He immediately stopped in his tracks, and poof, a cloud of violet smoke surrounded him.

  
Briar turned back, and walked faster. Her door was a few steps away. She hurried towards it, and disappeared inside. Frog-Hopper’s pleas called after her, but she ignored it.

  
“My lady! Fair Briar! Plea-”

  
She slammed the door shut.

 

Hopper sighed at the closed door, and turned around. Frogs couldn’t actually produce tears, so instead he gave a quiet chirp as he leaped down the hallway.

  
If only he could talk to people in his human form. Everyone assumed that he had trouble talking to girls. But his social anxiety stopped almost all interaction with everyone. But there were two people he could talk to…

 

“Yo! Frog dude!” Sparrow yelled, strumming his guitar from his seat. Hopper rolled his eyes, and jumped onto the coffee table. He did like his friends, but his more confident frog brain allowed him to voice his annoyance with them and not watch from the corner. One of the waitresses wrinkled her nose at disgust at him, but Hopper ignored her. Most people working at The Beanstalk Café had gotten used to him, and she could as well.

  
“Greeting gentlemen. I trust you are well.” He said, and took a biscuit from the plate next to him. Plus side of being a frog: all food is bigger.

  
Daring watched him with a knowing smirk, and Hopper sighed. He knew what was coming.

  
“So, Hoppy. What girl did you creep on this time?” Daring asked, looking as smug as all the others times he asked. Sparrow leaned forward with interest, eager to hear this week’s story. The little frog frowned at him.

  
“I’ll have you know there was no ‘creeping’. Cupid made a mistake.” He said, and nibbled the edge of is biscuit. Mmm, mosquito flavoured, Daring must have known he was coming. The blonde prince gave Sparrow a look, who seemed unimpressed.

  
“Sure, blame Cupid. It’s never your fault is it?” Daring asked, leaning back in his seat. Hopper licked his non-existent lips and glanced up at the boy.

  
“Nonsense. I have always taken responsibility for my actions. It was Cupid this time, she had an accident involving an IPad and suitcases.”

  
To the others confused looks he shook his head.

  
“Never mind.”

  
The other two just shrugged and drank from their coffee cups, and Hopper sighed.

  
“Oh, if only there was a way to converse with the fair Briar without being in my amphibian form. If only I could talk to anyone other than you two!” He tugged on his tiny bowtie, and put his head in his hands. Daring chuckled and stroked the frog’s slimy head.

  
“I can’t take you being all dramatic when you’re a frog, dude. You’re adorable.” He said, and patted Hoppers crown. The frog frowned at him.

  
Sparrow chocked on his drink.

  
“Wai-Briar?!” he asked, slamming down his coffee cup. A small drop splashed over the edge, and Hopper edged away from the scolding liquid. Daring picked up a napkin and started wiping it away.

  
“You actually asked out Briar?” Sparrow demanded, and even Daring looked surprised. “You’ve liked her since forever!”

  
“Well,” Hopper said, wringing his webbed hands. “I didn’t actually maintain a civil conversation with her. I sent her kind gifts and letters, asking her to meet me.”

  
Daring gave him an unimpressed look. “And?”

  
Hopper took a deep breath.

  
“It may have backfired. Briar knows about my… condition,” he indicated to his frog-body. “And she ran back to her room.”

  
“Crying?” Sparrow asked.

  
“No, angry. Very, very angry.” Hopper told him, remembering the fear of Briar stepping on him with her giant shoes.

  
“I know your problem little buddy.” Daring flashed him a charming grin, and Hopper’s anger dissolved. For some reason, Daring’s smiles seemed to calm him down when he was in his smaller body.

  
“You sent her things that you like. Why not get invested in what she likes?” The blonde prince told him, taking a sip from his cup.

  
Hopper thought for a bit, while the other two conversed. True, it would get him closer to the girl of his dreams. But that would need talking, and a human body, and those two did not mix well for him.

  
But, what if he didn’t have to talk to Briar…

**Author's Note:**

> this may take a while to finish, but hold on...


End file.
